(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automobile, and in particular to an automobile having wings for generating a down force caused by an air stream during traveling to increase the load imposed upon the ground from wheels.
(2) Description of Related Art
A lifting force which is generated by an air stream is applied to an automobile traveling at high speed running to lift it slightly. The load imposed upon the ground from the wheels decreases so that the vehicle can easily skid and stability is reduced.
In order to avoid this problem, a wing which is also called a "spoiler" has been mounted on the front or rear side upper surface of an automobile body for increasing the vehicle stability during high speed travel. This wing acts with an air stream flowing therealong at a high speed to generate a downward force (hereinafter referred to as a down force) for increasing the load imposed upon the ground from the wheels. The wing has heretofore been mounted on the automobile body.
It has therefore been difficult to freely design the vehicle body to provide excellent appearance and/or to reduce aerodynamic resistance since freedom to design the body is limited by the wing mounting.